Железный человек
by Letto
Summary: - Я не могу его потерять! Он мой друг! - яростно прорычал маг, - Он не умрет! Не сегодня!


Меня никто не целовал?  
Тони Старк, плэйбой, миллионер, филантроп

Его поглощало отчаянье.  
Мерлин держал Артура в своих руках, но удержать не мог.  
Жизнь короля утекала сквозь пальцы, как песок, рассеивалась в воздухе, как редкий теплый бриз, и Мерлин мог лишь вдыхать сладкий воздух, последний воздух.  
- Ты... Держи меня... - пролепетал король, закрывая глаза. Мерлин вздрогнул, поднял голову к небу и горько закричал, умоляя о последней помощи.  
Килгарра склонил чешуйчатую голову перед болью своего повелителя.  
- Спаси его!  
- Я не могу, Мерлин.  
- Умоляю! Приказываю! Вылечи его, я не могу его потерять!  
- Его судьба уже решена.  
- Я не могу его потерять! Он мой друг! - яростно прорычал маг, - Он не умрет! Не сегодня!  
- Мордреда нет, но осколок меча стремится к сердцу, ведом его твердой волей, его последним жгучим желанием, перед которым не устоит никто и ничто. Ты могущественный волшебник, Мерлин, но даже твоей силы не хватит на сражение с мертвым.  
- Мордред - прах! Артур будет жить!  
- Ты давно знал, какой будет судьба короля Былого и Грядущего. Не противься ей. Когда Альбион будет нуждаться в величайших, Артур восстанет вновь.  
- Нет, - тихо, решительно и твердо ответил маг.  
Он бережно уложил короля на землю и, встав, медленно подошел к мечу.  
- Воля мертвого... - с гримасой сожаления пробормотал Мерлин, - Держу пари, моя не слабее...  
- Мерлин, что ты задумал? - встревоженно приподнялся дракон.  
Облизнув пересохшие от волнения губы, юноша аккуратно поднял меч, одной рукой держась за рукоять, другой придерживая плоскую поверхность клинка:  
- Ты, - он сглотнул и взглянул на Артура. Его грудь еще слабо вздымалась, - И ты, - обратился он к осколку, - Вы созданы в племени одного рода - драконьем пламени. Я - последний Повелитель Драконов. Пламя, что подарило вам могущество - в моей власти. И я приказываю, - голос его возвысился, Мерлин подошел к Артуру и поднял меч, словно озирался вонзить его в короля, прервав его земной путь - Мое последнее слово! - маг закрыл глаза на мгновение, а затем вонзил клинок в плечо короля, который даже не вздрогнул. Хрустнула кость, хрустнул металл, - Только один осколок, - пробормотал он, поднимая к глазам Экскалибур - острие было обломано, - Ты останешься в кости, врастешь в нее и НИКОГДА не двинешься.  
Бок Артура, там где ранил его Мордред, брызнул кровью - что-то маленькое, блестящее, исчезло в небесах.  
- Вылечи его, - устало приказал Мерлин, опускаясь на колени, - И отнеси его в Камелот.  
- Это не твоя судьба!  
- Убирайся, - бессильно ответил маг, прижимая руку к груди. Улетая, осколок прошел сквозь юношу, и теперь правое легкое стремительно наполнялось кровью.  
Но это было не важно. Он и так собирался умереть.  
Последняя воля мертвых - нерушима.  
В последний раз взглянув на своего Повелителя, Килгарра осторожно охватил когтями тело Артура и расправил крылья.  
Проводив мутным взглядом его удаляющийся силуэт, Мерлин подтащил за рукоять меч поближе:  
- Ты такой длинный, что об тебя даже убиваться неудобно, - он лег и прикрыл глаза, - Значит, будем так.

- Ты чертов идиот!  
- Что...  
- Имбецил!  
- Артур?  
- Головоногий ослозад!  
- Ты умер?! Почему ты умер?!  
- Я умер?! - яростно завопил король, швырнув подушкой в слугу, - Я-то не умер, а вот ты, глиста ушастая, очень старался!  
Немного придя в себя, Мерлин часто заморгал и попытался подняться. Грудь обожгло. Вне себя от удивления, маг ощупал тугую повязку, а потом вцепился взглядом в Артура. Его плечо украшала похожая.  
- Мы где? - робко спросил юноша.  
- Последние мозги отшибло? Это Камелот, дебил!  
- А почему я в твоей кровати?  
- Потому что один придурок отправил дракона в город, в котором уже однажды пережили нападение этой зверюги! В результате - половина замка в руинах, конюшня обрушилась!  
- Но... Но ведь...  
- Сам все будешь восстанавливать, - пробормотал король, осторожно, чтобы не причинить боли, обнимая друга за плечи.  
- Много погибло? - грустно спросил маг.  
- Больше, чем хотелось бы, меньше, чем опасаешься. Гвен собрала почти весь город в тронном зале, объявить о моей... кончине.  
Они умолкли, глядя друг на друга, как будто видели в первый раз.  
Артур впервые заметил на мальчишеском лице мага тревожную складку у бровей и... седину на висках.  
Король тоже не остался прежним, теперь Мерлин легко мог разглядеть в его глазах то, что так долго скрывалось молодостью. Мудрость. Ну, обветренное лицо стало еще более загорелым, и мозоли от тренировок наверняка лишь увеличились в размерах и жесткости.  
Несмотря на все, что случилось, и войну, и раскрытие магии, Артур по-прежнему был его другом.  
И несмотря на вялые попытки короля обидеть, отослать слугу, оказавшегося колдуном, этот самый колдун по-прежнему был самым близким человеком для Пендрагона.  
Они медленно улыбнулись.  
- Рад, что ты в порядке, - произнес Мерлин.  
- Я тоже.

Говорят, ничто не способно сломить последнюю волю мертвого. Ничто, кроме живой железной воли человека, сращающегося за жизнь своего _брата_.


End file.
